The present disclosure relates to an interface for generating and using digital contents.
Digital contents of various forms such as moving image files, image files, voice files, and text files are provided. A variety of applications and apparatuses are provided for generation, conversion, reproduction, transmission, movement, and management of digital contents. The generation of digital contents can be understood as concept including processing and converting. New digital contents can be generated by processing digital contents and converting the digital contents into the new digital contents. Therefore, an application for generating and using digital contents, and technological means for generating, reproducing, transmitting, moving, and managing the digital contents on the basis of an interface between a user and an apparatus, are required.